


Flowing

by SilverOwlCity



Series: Inktober 2018 [10]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Inktober, Inktober 2018, Post-LWW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-08-14 00:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverOwlCity/pseuds/SilverOwlCity
Summary: Edmund Pevensie had been known for his short temper and quick fists.





	Flowing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia.

Edmund Pevensie had been known for his short temper and quick fists. But after his summer in the country, he’d changed. It was something that the others and his classmates noticed immediately. To the rest of the school, it seemed he and his brother had switched places.

Edmund saw the violent change in Peter, but did not see the same in himself. No, he still felt as angry as ever. But, he’d discovered how to deal with his anger and not act on it in Narnia. The peacefulness of the Eastern Seas at the edge of Cair Paravel and the River Rush had always been good at calming him.

The sound of flowing water was too peaceful for him to stay mad long. So, when he felt his temper flaring, he imagined his home. He imagined the peacefulness of the Sea on a nice summer day or the River at night. It worked most of the time.


End file.
